hive_the_animefandomcom-20200214-history
Characters and Arcs
Characters Hive: The Anime will feature a long list of characters that may come and go as the series progresses. Here are a few. Main Characters *Jake: the protagonist, a young draft player from Virginia and the most active member of Hive *Narth'': the rival, a Canadian draft player from rough beginnings who struggles to be taken seriously'' *Azhar'': commissioner and chief admin, a Canadian veteran and mentor to several coaches.'' *Lejon: two-time Hive champion and is seen as a legend among draft players *Turk: a Macedonian often written off due to his ignorance, yet still holds respectable talent *Saidul: early antagonist who faces a spiral fall into obscurity *Mayo'': later antagonist who eventually leaves the Hive'' Minor Characters *Robin'': the narrator, a minor character plot-wise who prefers observation'' *Mio: a naive draft player who finds challenge in communication with fellow coaches *John W: faces constant criticism despite indisputable success, gateway to rival league LD *Bronson: first antagonist, player of average skill and below average intellect These are incomplete and will be expanded in time. Arcs Hive: The Anime is a large scale saga that will wind through several overarcing stories. The main story arcs follow. The Fall of CBA Jake is introduced as the main protagonist making his way through the third season of the Competitive Battling Association (CBA). GB and Azhar are introduced as the co-commissioners of the 2-division battling league. Bronson and Jutun are the current antagonists, Bronson being an illiterate member of the upper division known for enticing conflict, and Jutun a lower division competitor of questionable intelligence who refuses to complete his assigned games. Business is, by all means, as usual in the pilot episode, as Jake logs onto the chatroom and the screen fades to the members together in a university-like setting. But trouble is brewing: by the midpoint of the arc co-antagonists Bronson and Jutun begin to send off sparks as they struggle to determine who the more idiotic member is. Meanwhile, an internal power struggle is revealed as GB and Azhar face differing philosophies on how their league should be run. Tensions rise, and soon a catastrophic argument takes place. GB takes grave action to stop the fight and deletes the server in which games were played and conversations had. Azhar, desperate to save the scraps of his league, constructs a new one behind his back. Jutun is removed from the new league, and the rival Narth is introduced in his stead, though his presence is minimal at this time. Shaken but still united, CBA resurgence completes the season, with Jake narrowly missing the final bracket. The arc ends with Master Chiangy defeating the hero Lejon and Jack just barely cutting down Leo. While a short arc plot-wise, The Fall of CBA is a key establishment of themes and motifs that will carry through the series. Several key characters are introduced, and the actions surrounding the collapse of a once-powerful league will shape the character's decisions for years and seasons to come. The most central motif is the ebb and flow of a draft community, with players leaving and joining often. In an ever-fluid, ever-changing community, is the spirit behind the league strong enough to call it at Season Four the same thing it was at its inception?